starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Home Sweet Heart Stone (script)
Draft Script (4/15/1995) Introduction Cast of characters: * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * TAMARA - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby Unicorn * SUGAR - Baby Dragon * SPIKE - Baby Panther * HARLEY - Baby Sheep * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise Owl, Merlin's Familiar Guest characters: * KIT - Baby Prism Fox * INDIGO - Mother Prism Fox * SPIRIT - Father Prism Fox * CHARITY - Tamara's Mother * DOC - Tamara's Father Misc. animals and baby animals, farm animals, magical animals, wild animals, giraffe, elephant, gazelles, griffin, sheep, lion, tigers, and bears, oh my! Guest props: * Misc. musical instruments * Electric Jewel Guitars * Jeweled synthesizer * Kale's magical instrument Act I (1) EXT. ROAD TO HEARTLAND ANIMAL FARM - DAY A beautiful country road leads to the farmhouse complex of HEARTLAND FARMS. GWEN on SUNSTAR, and FALLON on MOONDANCE, ride on either side of the CRYSTAL CARRIAGE. TAMARA and ARCHIE are driving the Carriage. CLEO, SPIKE, SUGAR, and HARLEY peep out the front window behind Tamara. Misc. animals wave to Tamara as the group approaches Heartland Farms. TAMARA (happily waving back) We're here, everyone! Heartland Farms. Oh, it's good to be home. FALLON I always love coming here. GWEN Do you think your parents really found a Prism Fox?! ARCHIE Even Merlin would be impressed. Prism foxes are legendary creatures. GWEN According to the old songs, the voice of the Prism Fox is very magical. SPIKE (vo) What happened to them? ARCHIE As far as we know, one day they just disappeared. FALLON I wonder how it got here to Avalon? TAMARA That's part of the mystery. Dad and Mom can't communicate with it. They're hoping my Heart Stone can help. The group heads into the complex. (2) '''EST. EXT. - HEARTLAND FARMS FARM HOUSE - DAY A wonderful farm house sits in the yard. To the side is the barn, stables and other buildings of Heartland Farms. Heartland Farms is a haven and home to many different animals. In fact, animals romp and play everywhere - little bears, raccoons, pigs, giraffes, dragons, cats - Doc, Tamara's father, stands on an elephant, painting the side of a shack. The elephant rears up and trumpets to Tamara, sliding Doc down its back to the ground. Doc is an animal doctor and wears the simple clothes of a country vet. '''DOC Tamara! TAMARA Hi, Dad! Hello, Bessie. DOC hugs Tamara right off the carriage, with Spike, Sugar, Cleo and Harley trailing along. With Spike hanging on to Tamara, the babies are dragged right out the window like a little baby train. Bessie wraps her trunk around Tamara and Doc. Sugar, Spike, and Harley end up on Bessie's back and head. DOC Hi Sweetheart! Hello, Girls. GWEN Hi, Doc. '' '''FALLON' Good to see you again, Doc. CHARITY (vo - from off screen) Tamara! Gwenevere! Fallon! Tamara's Mother, CHARITY comes out the front door of the farm house, a few baby animals trailing after her. She has two ferrets in her pocket, a pig under her arm and a baby raccoon hanging over her shoulder. She wears the simple cloths of a farm-housewife, except with lots of pockets for animals and animal treats. TAMARA Hi, Morn. Charity gives Tamara a hug. GWEN This is Sunstar, Charity. We're Jewel Riders, now. CHARITY My dears, I'm so proud of you both! SUNSTAR (vo) Thank you. CHARITY (hugging the babies) Look at how these babies have grown! Tamara, I'm anxious for you to check out our newest arrival. TAMARA Let's go. CUT (3) INT. BARN - DAY Cozy and comfy. Stalls line the sides. Each stall is a three-sided wood cubicle with a window looking out over the pastures. The stalls are well-bedded with fresh sweet straw. Each animal has a cozy little nest of blankets, a water bowl and a brightly colored flat food tray. About half of the stalls have animals: a zebracorn, a griffin, a kirin, etc. Doc, Charity, Tamara, Gwen, Fallon, Archie, Cleo, Spike and sugar enter the barn followed by a few other little animals. DOC She's over here. The group walks to the center stall and look in. KIT, the PRISM FOX, lies in the middle of the stall, her bushy tail curled around her body, eyes squeezed shut. She glows a shade of violet. TAMARA Oh -'' '''ARCHIE' Can it really be? CLEO (vo) (closer inspection) You don't look so special! Kit opens her eyes to look at her guests. The little fox cries a musical oboe-like sound that flutes up and down the scale. The fox turns green as twinkly magic pixie dust floats from her coat. The magic settles around the room. TAMARA What a wonderful sound. CHARITY We don't know her name, or how she got here. She just showed up. TAMARA (bending in low) It's all right, little one, we're friends. Tamara raises her Heart Stone. TAMARA Let the magic of the Heart Stone and music's helping hand, Reach out with love and friendship to help us understand. '' The Heart Stone glows. The little fox hums a gentle tune and releases twinkly magic from its coat. Red twinkly magic of the Heart Stone reaches out to enwrap the fox cub and - As the magic of the Heart Stone mixes with the fox's magic, the Heart Stone magic breaks up - FLASH! - the fox turns crystal. The magic bounces off the fox and reflects around the barn like a ricocheting blasts. Magic beams fly everywhere. '''ARCHIE' Look out! Tamara is blown backwards, as are all the others. The crystal fox cries like a strangled tuba and jumps under a pile of hay. TAMARA Wow! DOC Are you all right? GWEN What happened? ARCHIE We must be careful, these foxes have powerful magic. TAMARA Well, this one seems sweet. Her name is Kit. I got that much before the magic backfired. KIT (from under the hay) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm GWEN She's saying something! The little fox peeps out of the hay. It is no longer crystal. FALLON Come on, little one, you can do it. '' Archie walks up and looks at it. '''ARCHIE' Remarkable, it's about to speak a word! KIT mmmmmmmmmmmmoomm - MOMMY! Kit pops out of it's hiding place and hugs Archie. ARCHIE Doooo! I am not your Mommy! Kit cries and runs to Tamara, hiding it's head in Tamara's legs. KIT Mummmy? CLEO (vo) She is not your mommy, either! TAMARA No, honey, I'm not your Mommy. Don't be afraid. We're your friends. KIT (singing out) Mmmmmommy mmmmmum mum Kit's cry is releasing magic from it's coat. Bits are floating around the barn. Baby animals in the barn pop up alert as the magic descends. The animals are definitely effected by the fox's call. ARCHIE Kit talks with music, perhaps it can respond to music! TAMARA Good idea, Archie. CHARITY All your instruments are still in your room, Dear. TAMARA Let's go. CUT (4) INT. - BARN - AFTERNOON Everyone holds a different instrument. The babies carry bells, Gwen carries a harp, Fallon carries a guitar, Archie pushes in a small piano with the help of Chooga. Other instruments are scattered about in a pile. Tamara carefully selects a flute. Little Kit watches curiously from her stall. Tamara touches and lights her Heart Stone. She plays a catchy melody. Kit smiles and wags her tale. The fox responds, singing a musical sound like the flute. FALLON It seems to like that. SONG - "DOWN ON HEARTLAND FARM" TAMARA Though you're far from home You're free from harm You need not fear We're by your side hen the sky seems wide So let the sun shine bright CHORUS ' Gwen, Fallon, Archie, Cleo, Spike, Sugar, Harley, Tamara ''O'n Heartland Farm My animal home On Heartland Farm My animal home '''FARM ANIMALS This world is so big and wild W'elcome to where animals are playing With the cats and dogs And the pigs and goats Your animal home O'n Heartland Farm Your animal home TAMARA It's a great big world If it gets you down D'ream of this place with me A'nd you'll always be Safe from harm CHORUS With the cats and dogs And the pigs and goats TAMARA Come little Kit, don't be shy Just join right in See how easy it is to make new friends VARIOUS SHOTS FOR MUSIC VIDEO CUTTING (in post) - The Prism Fox happily sings. - Archie plays the piano. - Cleo, Spike, Sugar, Harley, Gwen and Fallon, dance and sway with the animals (individually and in different combinations). - Tamara's Heart Stone pulses bright red. - Tamara and Kit dance in the barn as the animals sway around them. - Kit's coat changes to a bright gold, to pink, to a bright blue. - Misc. singing farm and magical animals. - Sunstar and Moondance swaying with the beat. - Wide shot of giraffes, bears, a rhino and a tiger and a zebracorn. In front are the smaller baby animals dancing. - A happy Kit wagging its tail and singing. The song ends. Kit is very happy as she wags her tail. The other animals stand around the happy little fox laughing together. CHARITY Wonderful. She sure seems happy now. I've got bubbleberry pies for everyone! SPIKE (vo) Bubbleberry pies!! My favorite! SUGER (vo) Me too! CLEO (vo) Tamara, can we stay here with Kit tonight? Please, oh please? TAMARA Of course you can. CUT (5) 'AERIAL - NIGHT The moon hangs bright in the sky as the Dragon Wagon flies over the Kansas-styled farmlands. '''RUFUS '(vo from off screen) A prism fox in Avalon! Kale sits in the front seat. She is holding a bizarre looking set of bagpipes which she fiddles with. Using her Dark Stone, she tweaks and pokes, playing the pipes and creating the most irritating, and bizarre sounds. Rufus and Twig sit on either side of her, holding their ears. '''RUFUS (vo) How horrible! TWIG (vo) It is too terrible to believe! KALE Quiet, I'm tuning it. The Prism Fox won't be able to resist my magic call. She continues to tune the horrid thing with her Dark Stone causing Rufus and Twigs' teeth to chatter and their eyes to bug out. RUFUS ** 'teeth chattering, eye popping noises ** WIPE '(7) KALE'S DREAM Camera moves deep into Kale's eyes. We see a vision of Kale astride a great Crystal Fox, her cape whipping in the winds, her Dark Stone making wild and violent music. Roiling purple, green and blue clouds tumble by in the background. Lightning FLASHES behind her. Zoom back to reality. Kale plays the instrument with the Dark Stone, creating a ghostly call. KALE Perfect! RUFUS (vo) Perfectly ghastly! The bagpipes send out the call as the Dragon Wagon flies into the night. The moon glows softly as we see the silhouette of the Dragon Wagon passing over it. CUT (8) INT. BARN - NIGHT Kit opens its eyes. The same moon glows softly through the open window. KIT Mummy? Kit slowly gets up and looks around. All the other animals, including Cleo, Sugar, and Spike, are sleeping. The call is heard from the skies. Kit quickly turns her head and looks around. ANGLE ON - Kit pokes her head out the barn door. She is a different color. She calls out in a soft musical note like a wailing oboe. Magical dust trails behind her, off of her coat. Kit walks into the night trailing magic. CUT (9) 'INT. BARN - NIGHT Magical pixie dust settles - Four sets of eyes open, one at a time. First Sugar (in sleeping position - see design), then Spike, then Cleo, then Harley. They seem entranced by the magic. CUT '(10) EXT. ROAD - OUT OF THE FARMHOUSE - NIGHT Kit walks up the road leading out of the farmhouse. She is following the mournful sound of the wild call. A small parade of baby animals have started to follow Kit. KIT Mummy? As kit walks down the road, we see that Cleo, Suger, Spike, and Harley have joined the parade. CUT (11) EXT. - FOREST ROAD - NIGHT Kit bounds along. Baby animals, attracted by the magic call of the fox have joined the ever expanding parade of animals. CUT (12) EXT. - WIDE SHOT OF COUNTRY ROAD - NIGHT Kit and the baby animals from the Heartland Farms, march down the road, following Kit's musical magic. Kit's magical dust floats like a starry nebula, swirling around and falling onto the babies like a magical rain. The babies are groovin' and dancing down the road, following Kit in response to her magical "Mommy" call. CUT (13) '''EXT. - CROSSROADS - NIGHT Kale stands in the Dragon Wagon, alone, playing away on her bagpipes. The blasted noise pipes into the night. '''KALE Blasted thing... I can't tell if it's working! Suddenly an answering call to her music is heard down the road. KALE I heard that. Kale plays the Sewer Pipe again. The answering call is louder. KALE Come to me, oh great and powerful Prism Fox! A tiny baby fox head peers around the corner of a tree. KIT Mum Mum? KALE (eyes wide) What are you?! The little fox walks up to Kale. Kale picks it up by the scruff of the neck. KALE You're the Prism Fox?! You're so.... short! Kit snuggles up to Kale and gives her a kiss. KIT Mommy! KALE Eicch. Well, I suppose you'll get bigger... ANIMALS MUMMMY! In the distance a lot of babies are calling "Mommommmmmyy". KALE What is that?! Kale looks up and sees the marching baby animals parading up the road. The babies dance right up to the Dragon Wagon. KALE (to Kit) Well, your call is certainly magical... The babies begin to swarm into the Dragon Wagon and around Kale in wild affection. BABIES/ANIMALS Mommommy mum mommmy Rufus and Twig come dancing up the road with the babies. RUFUS (vo) Mumsy, your little Dweasel is home. TWIG (vo) Yeah, double for me. KAOOGA! A loud note is blasted out of the bagpipes into the face of the Dweasels. (think "Maxell commercial") KALE Snap out of it, you Dweasels! Can't you see it's the magic of the Prism Fox? The Dragon Wagon is swamped with babies. BABIES Mumum! MOMMMM! KALE (can't take all this baby noise) BE QUIET!!! All of you! KIT is startled and starts sniffling. All the animals start sniffling. Kit starts crying. All the animals begin wailing and crying. Even Rufus, Twig and Grimm are crying. KALE Stop this noise at once! That didn't work. Kale holds up the Fox and gently pets it. KALE Okay, okay, see? Nice little fox... good baby. KIT Mum mum That quiets everyone. KALE All right, I'll take the whole lot of you. Enough animals to last me a lifetime. As for you... my little pretty. (Strokes the fox) You and I are going to make beautiful music together. Ha ha har! CUT (14) EXT. FARMHOUSE - DAWN Tamara's old room in the farmhouse. Three beds are laid out for the girls, a hammock has been strung for Archie. Sunstar and Moondance are also sleeping in the room. Cozy. Archie is snoring in a hammock. Tamara jumps up in bed. TAMARA Huh?! GWEN Tamara? What's wrong? Tamara's already out of bed. TAMARA I've had the strangest dream. I'm going to check on the babies. GWEN Well, if we're getting up, so's Fallon. Gwen tosses a pillow at Fallon. It bounces off of Fallon and smacks Archie. ARCHIE Wakoooo! GWEN C'mon, Tamara senses something's wrong. (15) INT. BARN - MORNING CUT The barn door creaks open as the three girls enter. Archie flies over to check out the fox. TAMARA Cleo, Spike, Sugar? The girls look around at a completely empty barn. GWEN What's happened? ARCHIE The Prism Fox is gone! Fallon's already searching for clues. FALLON Tracks, lots of them. Headed out. I'd say a few hours ago. TAMARA Oh, my babies! CUT (16) EXT. COUNTRY ROAD - MORNING The Dragon Wagon flies down the road. The cage in the back is jam packed with baby animals, including Cleo, Spike, Sugar, and Harley. CLOSE UP - KIT In the center of all the animals is Kit. The little fox presses against the bars of the cage. KIT Mummy? ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT II (17) EXT. FARMHOUSE - MORNING Gwen sits on Sunstar. Fallon mounts up on Moondance. Tamara sits on the Carriage with Archie. Charity and Doc watch from the front porch. CHARITY It's never been so quiet here. TAMARA We'll find them. FALLON Right! DOC Be careful. GWEN Jewel Riders, let's ride! CUT (18) EXT. - OPEN COUNTRY - DAY Kale flies in the dragon wagon, relaxed, feet up on the prow. KALE Let's see, I've got bears and puppies, a few pigs, some tigers, a monkey-'' Rufus hangs over the back of the wagon looking into cage. '''RUFUS' I don't see any animals. KALE What are you talking about? Kale turns, opens slat, and peers behind into the empty cage. Sure enough - no animals. KALE What's happened to my animals?! Grimm, turn around! The Dragon Wagon swoops around and heads back. CUT (19) EXT. - COUNTRY ROAD - DAY Fallon bends low, looking at the ground. She and Moondance scan small tracks with their Moon Stones. Gwen swoops in on Sunstar. GWEN Anything, Fallon? FALLON I'm not sure, there are so many different tracks. TAMARA My Heart Stone may be able to find Cleo, Sugar, and Spike. GWEN Do it. Tamara touches her Heart Stone and adds her magic to the two Moon Stones. The Jewels flare together sweeping a brilliant arc of light like a searchlight. The light bends over a hill to the west. TAMARA (pointing) That way. GWEN Let's move out. CUT (20) EXT. - VALLEY - DAY The valley is bordered on two sides by opposing hills. The parade of animals have become a big sea of confused animals, all sitting in the center of the valley. Kit sits in the middle with all her new friends. SPIKE '(vo) (looking around) ''Where are we? 'SUGAR '(vo) Maybe this is where Kit got lost. '''CLEO (vo) Lost from where? A wailing sound is heard from one of the hills that overlooks the valley. Kit looks that way, perks up and sings. KIT Mum mum All the animals sing out a chorus to copy Kit's cry. BABIES/ANIMALS MUM MUM!!! ANGLE ON - The Dragon Wagon has landed on a hill overlooking the valley. Kale is about to play her sewer pipes again when - Another sound is heard - a light, sweet gentle recorder cascading down from the other side of the valley. ANGLE ON - Kit and the animals look the other way and see - ANGLE ON - The Jewel Riders standing boldly on the crest of the opposite hill. CUT (21) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE - DAY The Jewel Riders stand looking into the valley. Across, on the opposite ridge is Kale and the Dragon Wagon. GWEN Look! It's Kale! TAMARA If she harms one hair on those babies -'' '''FALLON' She's got some kind of musical instrument. Archie drags a bunch of instruments from out of the carriage. ARCHIE Tamara, use your Heart Stone to amplify your music. Call to Kit. TAMARA Archie, you brought all the instruments? ARCHIE Well, actually I did. TAMARA Archie, I could kiss you! ARCHIE No time for that stuff now. Play on, young Tamara. TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! Tamara powers up. She selects a flute, stands on the crest of the hill and plays music. The Heart Stone flares red and sends the magical music down over the animals. KIT/ANIMALS Mom momommmmmm The animals begin moving towards Tamara. CUT (22) EXT. - KALE'S RIDGE - DAY KALE Jewel Riders! Kale sparks her Dark Stone at her bagpipes. She holds the thing up and plays music. Fueled by the Dark Stone, the magical music flares out over the animals. KIT Mum? The animals stop moving towards Tamara and begin moving towards Kale. KALE The Heart Stone is no match for my Dark Stone! Ha ha ha! Come to me, my precious things! The Dweasels dance over and hug Kale from either side of her. KALE Not you!! The hugging Dweasels interfere with the Dark Stone's magic. Kale's music goes Kablooie! (23) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE - DAY TAMARA Archie, violin! Archie hands her a violin. TAMARA Bow! Archie hands her the bow. Tamara plays an incredible flurry of music. The magic, fueled by the Heart Stone, flies out over the fields. The animals all start swaying towards the Jewel Riders. GWEN Yes, it's working! CUT (24) EXT. - KALE'S RIDGE - DAY KALE Rufus, pipe extenders! Rufus hands her long extenders to the bagpipes, building up a large monstrous thing (like a mutated organ). KALE Twig, bellow! Twig bellows. KALE No, you idiot, the bellows! TWIG (vo) Oh. Twig plugs the bellows into the organ thing. Kale pumps music (pump organ, using feet) out of the huge monstrous organ thing, a'la the "Phantom of the Opera." Dark magic flies out over the field blowing away Tamara's good magic. The animals begin dancing back towards Kale. CUT (25) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE - DAY TAMARA I need Jewel Power! GWEN You got it! By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen powers up! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon powers up! Archie hands Fallon and Gwen jewel guitars. He hands Sunstar a trombone. Sunstar looks at it. SUNSTAR (vo) What do I do with this? ARCHIE Oops, try this. Archie throws tambourines to Sunstar and Moondance. The girls resemble a rock and roll group as they rock out magic chords into the valley. ARCHIE Play on, Jewel Riders! Music streams out and magic covers all of the animals. The animals begin swaying back towards the Jewel Riders. Swirling winds are picking up from all the magical activity. (26) EXT. - KALE'S RIDGE - DAY KALE Grimm, get down here and help! Grimm hops down and blows into one of the pipe extensions sticking out of the mad pipe organ. Grimm blows like "Dizzy Gillespe" and blasts out a magic cannonball into the valley. The cannonball note explodes the Jewel Riders' magic into pixie dust. KALE Direct hit! The animals are confused, not knowing which way to go. CUT (27) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE - DAY Archie wheels the piano into the group. Harmony twirls like a Jewel powered cheerleader. HARMONY Moon Stone for illusion Sun Stone to help things grow Get ready, Jewel Riders Let's go, go, go! The three girls and two unicorns combine together the power of their jewels. The power is focused on the piano. POOF! The piano transforms into a powerful synthesizer. Archie is transformed into Elton Owl, complete with sun glasses. ARCHIE Let's rock! Archie pounds the keys and an entire orchestra blasts out into the valley. The animals begins swaying towards the Jewel Riders. The magic is whipping up a storm in the skies. CUT (28) EXT. - KALE'S RIDGE - DAY Kale plays on like a mad "Amadeus", pumping out dark magic. KALE Rufus, Twig, hit it! Rufus and Twig are transformed into heavy metal rock and rollers. They blast out heavy metal magic from their sewer guitars. CUT (29) EXT - WIDE SHOT OF THE VALLEY The battle of the bands rages on as magic fights for control of the animals. The swirling magic winds are turning into a cyclone force! CUT (30) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE - DAY Winds swirl around the rocking Jewel Riders. FALLON We can't keep this up! We'll blow open the wild magic! CUT (31) EXT. - VALLEY The animals are swaying towards the hill where the Jewel Riders are playing. KIT Momommmmy! Just as Kit is about to follow the flow, a long-nailed hand come in and grabs the fox by the scruff of the neck. KALE Going somewhere? Little Kit blinks into Kale's face. (32) EXT. - JEWEL RIDER RIDGE TAMARA Kale's got Kit. ARCHIE Oh no! (33) EXT. - VALLEY Little Kit struggles but Kale has a firm grip. The fox cries out into the swirling winds. KIT Mommomommommy!!! Kit turns to crystal. Suddenly the swirling winds rip open a portal into the wild magic! Kale and crystal Kit are caught in a swirling cyclone of wild magic. It lifts them up and sucks them into the vortex! KALE What is this? Put me downnnnnnnn!! Crystal Kit and Kale are sucked in with a loud FLASH! The portal seals it self up and vanishes. All is quiet over the valley as the last of the magical bits die down. (34) EXT. KALE'S RIDGE RUFUS (vo) What happened to the Witchy Thing? TWIG (vo) She's been blown away! GRIMM (biting his lower lip) Mum mum? RUFUS (vo) What do we do? TWIG (vo) We must carry on like the Dweasels we are! GRIMM (crying his eyes out) Ahhhhaaaa!! Boo Hoo! A flood of tears washes Rufus and Twig out of screen. (35) EXT. - VALLEY Still powered up, Tamara, Gwen, and Fallon run into the valley among the animals. Elton Owl flies after them. CLEO (vo) Tamara! SPIKE (vo) Tamara! SUGAR (vo) Over here! Tamara makes her way to the babies. They all hug her. SPIKE (vo) We got lost. TAMARA Well, you're found now. CLEO (vo) Poor Kit. Is she gone? TAMARA I don't know, they vanished into the wild magic. Swirling winds pick up again. ARCHIE Look! A magic portal flashes open near the Jewel Riders. It closes. Crystal Kit is sitting there all alone. She turns back to normal Kit. TAMARA Kit! The girls, animals and all the babies run to the little Prism Fox. The fox wags it tail and sings. KIT Mom mom! All of the animals sing out the chorus over the valley. ANIMALS MOM MOM!!! ARCHIE It seems Kit can ride the wild magic. Maybe she got lost from her parents. FALLON If we form an Enchanted Jewel Circle, we may be able to help her send a call through the wild magic. GWEN Let's try! The three girls and their unicorns form a circle and raise their Jewels high into the air. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! Magic sparkles from the Jewels. A wild magic portal opens in the air above them, swirling and roiling. ARCHIE Doooo, be careful! Little Kit sings, trying to send magical bits into the portal, but Kit's magic just isn't strong enough to reach. KIT Mommmommmmmmmm TAMARA By the magic of the Enchanted Jewels Wherever she may roam Help our friend find where her heart lies Help her find her home The Enchanted Jewels amplify Kit's magical bits and send them flying into the portal. A clear "Mommy" is sent hurtling down the wild magic. A wispy sound is heard from deep in portal. INDIGO (vo) Kit... Kit... come hommmee... GWEN Listen! Do you hear it! ARCHIE Yes! Yes! Tamara turns full face to talk to us, the audience. TAMARA Everyone, sing with us! Sing loud and true Little Kit needs us '' ''Help us get through! All of the animals raise their heads and start singing with Kit. A great call rings out over the valley. Wave upon wave of swirling musical, magical "Mommy" bits arc into the portal. Grimm adds his voice to the call Even the Dweasels sing. From deep within the portal can be heard a strange but lovely voice. It is getting louder. A mighty flash of light - and there on a small hill nearby, stand two adult Prism Foxes. They are completely crystal. Their crystal coats flashing in beautiful colors. INDIGO, a beautiful adult Prism Fox and SPIRIT, Father Fox. KIT Mommy!! INDIGO and SPIRIT transform to large Foxes (size of small horses). Kit rushes to her mother and they embrace, paws around each other's necks. The sound of happy, child's laughter fills the air. ANGLE ON - GRIMM (teary-eyed) Mommmy... Indigo looks up and over the entire throng of animals and the Jewel Riders. Tamara steps forward. Indigo looks deep, deep into Tamara's eyes. Jewel Riders are powered down. INDIGO '(vo) ''Thank you, my children. '''TAMARA I thought you only spoke in music. INDIGO (vo) We speak to you through the wild magic. Heart to Heart Stone. SPIRIT (vo) We had feared for our cub's safety. TAMARA We found her, at least she found us. INDIGO (vo) We know of the Jewel Riders. Kit was very lucky to find friends such as you. TAMARA Where do you come from? I mean there's so much we don't know about you. INDIGO (vo) We live in lands far away. We travel the wild magic. Kit is just learning and got lost. SPIRIT (vo) The wild magic is so unstable these days. TAMARA We're doing what we can to make things right. INDIGO (vo) Perhaps one day, you may visit us. GWEN We'd like that very much. INDIGO (vo) You have many adventures ahead of you. Take heart in your friends, for you may call us friends. TAMARA How can we ever find you again? INDIGO (vo) Call with your heart. Kit will hear you. KIT Bye bye. A flash of light... and the three foxes are gone. A cry of bewilderment goes up from the crowd. The animals start wandering around aimlessly. ARCHIE (to all of the animals wandering away) Wait, come back here! Tamara! Gwen steps over a pair of squalling tiger cubs. A baby panda sits on Sunstar's saddle. Puppies are hanging all over Moondance. GWEN Quick, Tamara! do something! TAMARA smiles and takes up her recorder. She touches her Heart Stone. The Heart Stone glows. She begins to play a sweet, pied piper's tune and dances away. TAMARA This way to Heartland Farm! All the animals line up and start following Tamara as she leads them dancing their way back over the hill. CLEO (vo) Gee, I'm going to miss Kit. SPIKE (vo) Me, too. SUGAR (vo) Where'd she go, Tamara? TAMARA She's gone home. CLEO (vo) Where is that? TAMARA Home is where you're loved, where your heart is. CUT (34) EXT. VALLEY - DAY The parade wanders over the hill as we zoom into the Dragon Wagon sitting all alone in the middle of the open field. Two sad Dweasels and a very dejected Grimm sit on the wagon. KALE (vo) Rufus, Twig! Can you hear me!? The Dweasels leap up, bouncing off of each other. DWEASELS Doof! GRIMM Mum mum?! RUFUS (vo) Where are you, Witchy thing? KALE I got tossed out of the wild magic into a tree! Come and get me this instant!! RUFUS (vo) We're coming!! GRIMM Mommy!!! CUT (35) EXT. ROAD TO HEARTLAND FARMS - DAY WIDE SHOT of the marching parade of animals heading to Heartland Farms. Tamara leads the happy group, dancing like the Pied Piper. FADE OUT External links * PDF file Category:Scripts Category:First season